


Eyeless Jack x Reader (Title may be subject to change)

by SleepDeprivedCannibal



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepDeprivedCannibal/pseuds/SleepDeprivedCannibal
Summary: You were a freshman in college when you heard about the Incident, it was gruesome, four dead, one wounded and another seemingly vanished into thin air. No one heard anything about the Incident after the investigation was closed and shoved off to the way side to gather dust and everything continued on as normal. Until your junior year that is, when students of the university start to go missing, turning up either dead or scarred for life and missing several... expendable organs.WARNING: this story is boyxboy it is yaoi it is GAY, if you do NOT like these themes just don't read it. I'm sure there are plenty more stories out there that you will like that aren't so gay.for those of you who do like gay stories and may or may not be gay yourself, enjoy the story.
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

It was yet another boring day on campus, [Name] sat at his desk buried in textbooks two to three inches thick each studying religiously for an upcoming test, after all you want to pass your classes when you’re burying yourself in debt to take them… right? [Name] let out a soft sigh, flipping the book that he originally had his nose stuffed in for the past hour with a soft huff before rubbing his eyes tiredly and taking a quick glance at the clock. Almost midnight, [Name] groaned softly and got up, shuffling over to the twin bed in the corner and flopping down to sleep until his alarm would go off in the morning, internally fretting over whether or not he’d be able to pass his tests. You see, [Name] was studying to be a doctor and was going to the most esteemed colleges in the area. 

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEP.

[Name] groaned and sighed softly, slapping the top of his alarm clock to make it turn off and stop screaming at him to wake up before rolling over, initially planning to just go right back to sleep. Seconds later the male in the bed popped his eyes open and flung the blankets back, jumping up and out of bed, “I’m gonna be late!” [Name] scrambled around his dorm room to get ready for his classes soon after stumbling out the dorm room door, leaving it unlocked as he darted down the hall.

\------

It was three in the afternoon now and [Name] was on his way back to his dorm to bury himself in books for the next hour and a half before figuring out what he would be forcing into his stomach that would probably clog his arteries after a few more years of eating it and food of the like just so he’d have enough energy to continue studying for an additional four hours. Though by the time four-thirty came around [Name] found that there wasn’t anything left in the dorm to eat so with a heavy sigh the male got ready to run a last minute shopping trip to get the essentials to get him to the weekend when he could really stock up again so he wouldn’t have to take more time out of his schedule for food than necessary again. 

Upon leaving the dorm [Name] could hear a group of students tromping down the hall loudly in the opposing direction, heading for the back door that lead out towards the forest rather than the parking lot, rolling his eyes, knowing they’d probably be getting trashed and making a mess of the forest preservation tonight, the male continued out on his unsavory shopping trip. It didn’t take [Name] long to find the deli, deciding to treat himself for studying and getting as far as he had so far with a hot meal that would be a bit more expensive than he’d normally go for with his frozen microwavable meals and cup-o-noodles. [Name] couldn’t help but to shiver as he walked over to the cashier, something nagging him in the back of his mind that something really wasn’t right today and that he shouldn’t be out right now. He blew it off with the reasoning that it was almost curfew and that he was just paranoid that he might end up staying out too late on accident on his way back to campus and get in trouble with the deen. [Name] quickly paid for his food and was out of the store in no time, then it started to rain causing a soft curse to slip from his mouth unceremoniously as he made a sprint for his car to get back to the dorms, more specifically his dorm where he could eat and get back to work before he could sleep. 

  
  


\------

When [Name] got back to his dorm he quickly ate his noodles and decided that since it was getting late and that he had quite an important test in the morning that he would go to sleep early that night in order to mentally prepare himself for the stressful day of testing. In the morning however it was announced that the day’s schooling was cancelled due to some… unfortunate casualties in the woods that night and the students were informed to remain in their dorms unless they were given direct permission to leave for any reason until further notice. [Name] took this unexpected extra free time to study, though he was curious when he heard of the four casualties and one missing, though it only piqued his interest more to know there was a survivor, albeit heavily wounded but a survivor nonetheless. 


	2. Chapter 1

Fall break had just begun and [Name] was making the most of it to relax and not think about his studies for a while, catching up on everything he’d missed out on throughout the year and in doing so he was quickly informed of the odd disappearances that had been happening within the last month or so. [Name] just blew it all off, not wanting to be stressing out over one of his few breaks, not wanting to do much more than relax. A small sigh left the tired male as he pushed himself up onto his feet and off of the couch before shuffling over to the fridge for a snack, a disappointed groan leaving him when he saw that the small fridge was completely devoid of food meaning [Name] would need to go out to the store for snacks and food for the night’s dinner and tomorrow’s breakfast. What [Name] didn’t know when he left his dorm that day was that the cause of the disappearances was nearby and very closely watching him.

[Name] paused his show and made a mental note of what episode he was on, just in case the TV timed out and turned off in his absence, and pulled on his jacket heading out the door and down the sidewalk to head to the store to go on his monthly excursion for food and snacks, deciding to walk for the little bit of exercise after having been stationary for so long. [Name] got all the essentials, instant-noodles, hot pockets, popcorn, soda, energy drinks, chips, and even a few bags of mixed candies. However on his way back to his dorm the male had gained a stalker dressed in black, though [Name] didn’t notice the figure following at a distance he did start to get a hair raising sensation of feeling watched. Soon enough the anxious male had ducked into an alley, planning to just quickly cut through and into the parking lot of his college where it would then be just a short dash to his dorm building and a flight of stairs to his room. By now [Name] had decided that walking was a bad idea and that the next time there was high crime in the area he’d be driving to the store rather than walking, regardless if it was healthier or not. [Name]’s heart began to race as he started to hear soft footsteps following closely behind him, the freaked out male barely even had the thought of running cross his mind before he saw gloved hands reach out in front of him and a sickeningly sweet smelling cloth was clasped tightly over his nose and mouth making him cough and choke as he struggled for a minute. The world around him slowly faded from view as the chloroform started to run its course and put [Name] to sleep in the black figure’s tight hold.

\------

When [Name] awoke he was surrounded by darkness and his head was throbbing, he had no clue where he was and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding. The terrified young man had himself pushed up against a wall that he had found in the cold, dark room. The area smelt so strongly of bleach and chlorine that it burned his nose and stung his eyes, making them water. The room was absolutely freezing, the walls smooth and the cold tiled floor was unforgiving but [Name] sat there, pressed against the wall nevertheless, awaiting in pitiful silence for what comes next. He couldn’t see to devise a plan of escape and he had no idea where he was so attempting to get up and walk around to explore the room is almost impossible and a rather unsavory thought. The male let out a soft groan of annoyance and ruffled his hair as he let his head drop and rest against his pulled up knees. 

Suddenly there was a burst of confined blinding light followed by a sudden expansion of the bright white color, filling the room and painfully blinding [Name] for a moment. Through the newly found bright lights [Name] was finally able to take in the contents of the room which just so happened to be very white with various marble counter tops and stainless steel equipment and tables, it… it looked like a surgical room. A sickening, gut wrenching feeling settled in the man’s stomach a thought crossing his mind as he turned his attention to the doorway where the figure dressed in all black stood, staring at him behind a rather unnerving mask. [Name]’s heart rate picked right back up as his heart jumped into his throat and fear hit him like a brick wall. This is where he dies, [Name] was going to die and his body would be dumped off in some ditch near by, [Name] started to shake as he watched the dark blue, expressionless mask move closer, the pitch black sockets locking his gaze and preventing him from looking away, practically immobilizing him aside from the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he started to hyperventilate. He almost felt dizzy by the time his captor knelt down beside him, the stranger taking [Name]’s hand being what broke his fearful trance though when a sandwich wrapped in saran wrap was pressed into his palm the male did a double take seconds before finding his voice as the male in black set a couple bottles of water down beside [Name] along with a couple napkins. 

“W-where am I? Who are you? Am I going to die here? Why are you doing this? Why me?” the questions poured from [Name]’s mouth much faster than he was getting answers and definitely faster than his brain could tell him to stop and wait for his answers. The killer just stared at [Name] for a moment, almost as if he was taking in all of the questions and contemplating his response,

“med bay, you can call me Jack, possibly, wanted to change things up to keep the cops off my trail, you were and easy target, no more questions now. Eat.” And just like that Jack had dropped quite a bit of information on [Name] before getting up and leaving the room, thankfully for [Name] the killer had left the light on for him rather than just blinding him and leaving him to fumble around in the dark for the switch for god knows how long. [Name} swallowed harshly and looked at the saran wrapped sandwich in his hand after Jack had clicked the door shut behind him. Was it drugged? Possibly, though so far it didn’t seem that Jack had much of an ill intent for him. [Name] picked up one of the water bottles, inspecting the seal, still intact. The confused and still rather scared male opened up the sandwich and took a bite, he might die anyway so why not just quicken the process if the food was laced with whatever possible drug or poison? 

Jack came back after a few hours to retrieve any trash from [Name] and give him another small meal of a sandwich and some more water, this time turning off all the lights except an emergency light that was at the door, allowing just enough light to function with, for the night. This small exchange putting [Name] on edge for what tomorrow would bring for him. Death, torment and possibly even something worse, there was no telling just yet, though something in the back of the male’s mind, and underlying hope maybe, told him that it would be okay in the end and that he’d make it out of this. That maybe he’d be free again, [Name] hoped that it would be soon as he finished his second sandwich and balled up the wrapping, placed it next to his water bottles and laid down on the hard, cold tile, using his arm as a pillow he closed his eyes in hopes of it all just being some sick nightmare and that he’d wake up in the morning back in his dorm all wrapped up in his warm blankets in his nice soft bed. So much for a relaxing fall break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long but I had gotten caught up in school and various commission work on Deviantart, though regardless of all that I hope you all haven't lost interest and enjoy the story so far. Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes and I'll gladly fix them, and don't forget to comment about how you like the story so far. Farewell for now.


End file.
